<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All red dress with the devil eyes (so obsessed with the camera lights) by TheonlyDan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653798">All red dress with the devil eyes (so obsessed with the camera lights)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan'>TheonlyDan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30 Rock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Crack, No Plot/Plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Jenna seduces Liz because she needs attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liz Lemon/Jenna Maroney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All red dress with the devil eyes (so obsessed with the camera lights)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the show nor the characters. All faults are mine and mine alone.<br/>The title is taken from False Alarm by The Weeknd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Either inside or out of showbiz, to be famous you’d need attention. People said if a girl wanted fame she had to go les because apparently, there was nothing prettier than the sight of two hot chicks together-together.</p><p>Jenna was considering it. She seldom did any kind of thinking at all, so once she started to ponder about girl-girl situations, she knew it was going to be a big, fat, juicy turn of her life.</p><p>Normally Jenna wouldn’t give a second thought to the obese losers in the writing room, but after looking around she realized she didn’t have that much of a choice. Being the lead actress of TGS meant no acting-buddies for potential fuck-buddies (the other actors wouldn’t be good enough for her). What a shame that those destined for greatness must first walk alone in the desert (Jenna must have heard that quote from one of the has-beens. Anyway it was catchy and sort of profound).</p><p>First off, Sue was too quiet and subtle to get Jenna more attention. That Dutch (or was she French? Jenna only remembered that she was gay—oh wait, or was she bisexual?) wasn’t bad-looking, but Jenna could already hear the boos and horrified gasps if she started to make out with Sue...and what was her last name again?</p><p>Cerie was out of the question. Although Jenna had never opposed to age-gaps, that lowly assistant was just too blond (and pretty) to her liking. Jenna wanted someone who wasn’t that glamorous but still in for business, high-ranked in her working environment, and preferably a brunet so they’d look good together.</p><p>So it took Jenna less than a New-York-minute (which means 60 minutes) to figure it all out.</p><p>She was going to head writer’s office.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Liz?”</p><p>“What is it?” Liz’s head jerked towards the uninvited guest entering her office without a knock, “Your weaves smell weird and feel one-size smaller? I guarantee it caught fire by accident because we were trying to rescue it from that homeless man living in the staircase…”</p><p>Bewilderment grew on Jenna’s face. Liz shut her mouth as Jenna closed the door behind. Her movements were casual enough to make Liz cock a brow. It was not deliberate at all.<br/>“I was just wondering if you are doing anything this Friday night?”</p><p>“That’s a solid YES if you wanted me to slave the health-problems out there to write you another piece about dumb-young-blond giving up the American dream and found herself a sole survivor strapped on a spaceship run by aliens, or girl-next-door and the big-bad-wolf-daddy. Oh! Or about that paycheck which I have repeatedly, explicitly, and <em>graphically</em> shown you that our money really wasn’t coming from Dirk Diggler.”</p><p>“Jesus, Liz. No! What are you talking about?” Sighed Jenna as she approached the unruly desk (there was a rotten cabbage stuck in the penholder…oh wait, it was just a pen made of vegetables), “I was simply asking you if you wanted a girls’ night out. You hurt my feelings. I thought we are BFFs.”</p><p>The blond sat by the edge of the desk, shooting Liz a look with the perfect mix of sex-appeal and innocence. Liz grimaced.</p><p>“Well, I’m having some trust issues. The last time I got asked for a girls’ night out, turned out it wasn’t even a <em>she</em>.”</p><p>“Oh! How’d that go?”</p><p>“Pretty good actually.” Liz commented thoughtfully and shrugged, “It was the night I swore to never go out again with a right-winged sexually-fluid tomboy who was repulsed by the notion that <em>anyone</em> could have been born into the wrong body. Jenna, are you trying to show off your cleavage to me?”</p><p>“Maybe. Those are real for sure.”</p><p>Leaning till she could look down on Liz, Jenna felt powerful when the brunet tried in frantic to look anywhere but at her boobs. A blush was climbing from Liz’s neck.</p><p>“Lizzie, when was the last time you got some? This is way too easy and you don’t even like women.”</p><p>“Months? Or maybe a year ago? Wait, why am I telling you this!” Liz yelled and jumped from her seat. She stumbled away whereas Jenna was nearly bending over on the desk. It made her office look like a low-budget porno.</p><p>“Stop being so nice to me, this is not you!” Then Liz murmured something to herself like sticking to some kind of laser-gun and several types of experimental phases she’d never heard of. Jenna only smiled. Seeing Liz this flustered was more fun than she expected.</p><p>And that was all it took for Liz to compromise to their date—<em>girls’ night</em>—in return for Jenna to be mean and self-centered again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>For no reason, Jenna’s dressing room always smelled like Liz’s worst sexual nightmare (based on a psychic book by a Freud guy, it was probably because Jenna Maroney was related to the mother-load of her stress and insecurities, which a big chunk of them were related to Liz’s earlier days when she was still trying to convince herself: to stop letting people down she could <em>try</em> to be a lesbian…<em>ah</em>. Liz understood now.)</p><p>Lesbian orgies in a pool of peanut butter jelly. <em>Ick</em>. She bet only Lutz or Pete would pay to see that.</p><p>So after one week of “Jennice” (an acronym for Jenna-being-nice), Liz found her dreams slightly changed...in a good way. She started to dream of blond smooth locks blow-dried seven times a day, tickling her nose till she sneezed herself awake instead of snoring. She dreamed of long sharp nails leaving marks on her back, that area where she could never scratch it herself. Eyes bluer than arctic in winter and warmer than those of Jack Donaghy’s. Lips softer than the stray dog Liz accidentally French-kissed.</p><p>It was a bit late for Liz Lemon, a middle-aged woman (occasionally) in charge of her love life, career, and subordinates, to have this kind of “crush” (whatever that means) on her best friend (sad but true and also a little gross). But there was also another way of thinking this. What would her mentor do if he met an opposite version of himself who was gayer and less capable? What would Jack do to Banks if the younger man started to seduce him?</p><p>He would know it was a trap. Yes. By using his corporative capitalistic logic, he’d smell the blood of ulterior motives like an old shark.</p><p>Of course, Liz knew it was a scheme. She just didn’t have a solution to Jenna’s whim/demand this time. It seemed like the only option left was to fight fire with fire.</p><p>By the way, the girls’ night was great and Liz kinda wanted this to go on.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Jenna! We are canceling the blackface-bar-mitzvah bit…are you <em>reading a book</em>?”</p><p>Unhurriedly, Jenna put down her book in an angle perfect for Liz to see the boldfaced letters of <em>Ellen DeGeneres</em> on the book’s cover, and Jenna’s newly trimmed nails. Boy were they short. Liz swallowed.</p><p>“Yes. Hello Elizabeth.” Answered the blond sweetly. It sent a shiver down Liz’s spine, and it was almost as strong as getting electrocuted when you tried to dry your hair in bed but the extension cords twined together and then you found your pinky in the surge protector instead of a plug.</p><p>“Ok! Ok, enough already! I concede. What do you want!” Liz threw her hands in the air and feel like crying. She hadn’t been this dramatic since last night she discovered that she forgot she ran out off of leftover-pizza in her fridge.</p><p>Jenna got up from her seat. She was still in her police-costume.<em> Darn it.</em> Liz took a step back. Jenna took a step forward. Liz turned around. Jenna closed her dressing room door and locked it, successfully trapping Liz against the door. She wore heels just for this.</p><p>Jenna smiled. Liz whimpered and tried to cover her own mouth. </p><p>“I want…” Jenna husked. Liz could smell mint and that illegal drug which could cause boner, daydream, and sweat-reduction. She didn’t know why Jenna took that, nor the fact that she was readily tracing M-A-R-O-N-E-Y on Liz’s earlobe. Liz’s breath hitched when Jenna whispered next to her ear, “To mark you mine in public. I want us to be together. I want <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Liz moaned before she pushed Jenna away.</p><p>“No matter how…erotic that sounds, I know what you’re up to.” Liz rasped at the startled actress.<em> Fire to fire, this is on.</em></p><p>Liz gave her sluttiest smile. Jenna frowned and raised a brow.</p><p>“Really? And what are you going to do about it?” She tried to press herself upon Liz again but this time Liz shoved her into her seat. She straddled the blond while taking off her own glasses. Throwing it aside, she glimpsed into the mirror and found herself criminally sexy under the magical lighting. No matter Jenna was always so confident.</p><p>She switched the attention back to Jenna. The blond was already panting.</p><p>“I don’t know even know you have this side in you! Do you know I’m already wet?”</p><p>“Oh I am only giving this twenty percent.” Liz growled as she experimentally put her hands around Jenna’s neck (a scenario she fantasized too many times under different circumstances). Jenna was flushing with her glossed-lips parted.</p><p>“And I know exactly what will make you wetter than a slaughterhouse floor, Jen. You’re going to come at least twice once I finish telling you how I’m going to pamper you with attention out there.”</p><p>Liz used her imagination as a writer and the rest was history (all forty-seven seconds of it). It was a cliché because, of course, Liz had Jenna at the word “attention”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Tina Fey.<br/>Thank you for reading this! Kudos and comments are welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>